


Landfill

by astr0cat



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Feels, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is old, wanted to do a songfic on this song for about four months and just finished it yesterday </p><p>Inspiration: Landfill by Daughter <br/>https://youtu.be/OpWO_byqSr8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landfill

_Throw me in a landfill_

The ravenette suddenly was cast to the floor, staring up at the taller male with glazed over, broken orbs. They leaked a steady stream of salt filled water, tears of the pain he internally experienced. He should have known.

_Don't think about the consequences_

This-this _thing_ between them was never destined to last forever. This awful hatred that had boiled over into something else, something sinister and wrong and he had denied himself the knowledge of the terrible, terrible problems of it. Denied himself the final conclusion of this journey, the end, because he didn't want it to end. He loved it.

_Throw me in the dirt pit_

Scraped knees and bruised flesh, the trickster hauled himself to his feet just as the prison door was slammed in his face. Unfair, cruel, twisted. 

And he loved it.

His lip now split bled a single crimson drop, eye swollen with purple pain, palms and legs caked with dirt from the grimy floor.

_Don't think about the choices that you make_

But yes, yes he knew what he was getting himself into, knew what the outcome would be should Thor choose the path Loki knew he would. He had just hoped he _wouldn't_ , but then again when had his hope ever gotten him anywhere?

_Throw me in the water_

Left to perish in the frozen wastes of his true homeland had been the first time he was abandoned, left for the starvation to take over, perhaps his small infant body would have been incapable of handling the harsh eternal winters. Thrown into the face of death for the first time at the mere age of three months old. He had cheated death that day.

And now he wished he hadn't.

_Don't think about the splash I will create_

A shiver danced down his spine, his clothes having been torn away from his form leaving him in shredded rags. The dungeon was cold, far from the icy chills of his home realm but none the less still uncomfortable. His back bent as he hunched into himself, holding his form closer as angry sobs tore through his core. Blue began to creep up onto his flesh but he paid little mind to it, the sight would only prove to infuriate him further.

_Leave me at the altar_

The gate clicked open and when the quivering male looked up, golden locks caught his orbs before a pair of men rushed up to him, binding his arms and sealing his magic. And the worst part of it was that all he could do was spit out glares and remarks at the blond before him, whispering promises of death, all being bluffs.

And Thor knew this.

_Knowing all the things you just escaped_

He knew this because Loki wore his heart upon his sleeve unintentionally and specifically just for him. The fact he was so easily read, like an open book, it was both pitiful and terrifying.

_Push me out to sea_

The heel of a boot came to meet the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel down before the thundergod. And in return, Loki spat at his feet, spit drenched in red, hanging off his lips in crimson tendrils.

_On a little boat that you made_

Above him, the blond snorted in reply, a heavy scowl adorning his face before his boot came into contact with the trickster’s chin. Scarlet splattered across the dirtied floors as the smaller male's head flew to the side, neck popping a bit from the severe force. Despite the pain, Loki returned his flaming eyes back to his target.

_Out of the evergreen that you helped your father cut away_

Suddenly he was hoisted up, pushed to the exit of the jail. The door was pushed open, exit letting a bright ray of sunlight slip into the darkness and blinding him momentarily.

_Leave me on the tracks_

Upon regaining his vision, something in him seemed to snap, turning him rabid and feral as he struck out. It proved ineffective as the magic he once wielded was strung up into the cuffs that now clung to his wrists, holding him back and restraining his very essence.

_To wait until the morning train arrives_

His brother reeled back, gaze crashing onto his with such a tremendous power that he actually recoiled. His feet betraying him and taking a few steps back as he stared up at the warrior. For once…

For once he was scared, scared of his tender hearted brother.

_Don't you dare look back_

It was in that moment that the ravenette knew that there was no returning to the past. Either the blond before him had pushed him over the edge or it had been himself but he surely was not about to admit the latter. It was in that moment that if Thor turned his back on him just like everyone else had…

He would return the favor.

_Walk away_

He'd make the God of Thunder swear over his soul that he would not dare to even glance back at what had become of Loki, make him swear he would never let his gaze even rest on a sliver of the ravenette’s onyx strands of hair.

_Catch up with the sunrise_

And Loki would watch, with every small amount of happiness and shred of hope dying, as the one thing that fulfilled his existence walked towards the sunrise and left him to the shadows.

_'Cause this is torturous electricity_

Regaining his composure and chasing his physical fear into the twisting nethers, he lifted his head to gaze up at the male with an unyielding expression. Thor’s firm appearance seemed to momentarily falter upon the sight of his past lover staring up at him with such a foul gaze, eyes sparing him fear while his form screamed bravery and defiance. The majority of the time, Loki would only express raw hatred through his actions, orbs the only thing to whisper the unsaid love he felt for the blond.

And when the warrior saw this said fear, lightning cracked across the skies.

_Between both of us and this is_

This earned the blond an expression of shrill terror upon his younger brother’s face as thunder quickly followed. He couldn’t cease the way the whether just to betray his cloak of invisibility, the cloak that wiped away the diminutive shred of guilt he experienced.

_Dangerous 'cause I want you so much_

Loki didn’t notice, far too caught up in breaking away from his captors and stealing his magic back, steal his freedom back, steal what was rightfully his.

What _was_ rightfully his.

But then he stopped, tired form sagging in the guard’s hold as he tiredly cast his eyes up towards the thunder god, sparkling tears gleaming in them as he bit into the muscle of his tongue. How Loki wished he could just break free, pull Thor into his arms and sob, sob from shame, anger, frustration.

_But I hate your guts_

But he didn’t wish for long, wishing would get you nowhere, trivial. How he despised the blond, he could strangle him with his bare palms, claim his life with a simple burst of green, devour his essence with a single blade.

Before his expression could change from a strong yearn to a flaming sense of disdain, his arms were pulled into a death grip, forcing him forward. Once Heimdall came into view, Loki knew exactly where he would be going, exactly where he was being relocated.

_I hate you_

A sense of sorrow grabbed him in a vice like grip as the fate of his soul dawned on him. For a moment he refused to bow his head but no longer, his skull tilted downward, dull eyes gazing at the dirtied ground his bare feet now rested upon. One of two options was most certainly going to happen today, the first being the one he would appreciate far more. The first being that he would be executed publicly for such intimacy between a being of such relationship, his sibling. Despite the fact that they weren't truly blood related it was still to be looked upon as such. Loki still couldn't register why Thor had told the Allfather, couldn't understand it, yet the oaf did not stop there, oh no. He had gone as far as to claim the acts as rape, stating that he had wanted no part in such a thing yet the funny thing was that the blond had been the one to commence in these acts, to continue with them.

Aside from that, the second option of which could possibly happen on this day was…

The ravenette tensed slightly though his shoulders sagged despite it, eyes barren of their once lively verdant shine.

_So leave me in the cold_

Jötunheimr.

If this were the choice to be chosen, Loki would not be able to cease the tears that he would surely shed, he would inevitably and truly be alone in the end, forever encased in such a lonely agony that it proved to be almost unbearable in both its monotony and shameful sadness.

_Wait until the snow covers me up_

By the time he looked up his worst fears were proved true, unfalsifiable at this current moment and future eternity. 

Thor tossed the trickster into the snow of Jötunheimr, sparing him a diminutive glance of pity and possibly an expression that could only be described as a tinge of remorse.

And it hurt.

_So I cannot move_

The binds restricting him of both magic and comfortable movement still held a firm grasp on him and as he staggered to his feet, the boot of a guard came into contact with his already bruised ribcage.

_So I'm just embedded in the frost_

The god emitted a cough, a small sputter as crimson trickled from his broken lips, form falling into the powdery snow softly. His flesh glowed a dull teal, eyes already tinting to their ruby scarlet as the frosty cold seeped into his body. His orbs that once shined now turned a dull dark, decay settling in them as his organs heaved a sigh of inner turmoil.

_Then leave me in the rain_

Thor stepped forward, blue eyes raking over his brothers broken form with unease and pity. But he knew this was right, right in some aspect no matter how horrid it currently seemed. What had been done in the past had been wrong and now the mistakes were being justified, Loki was being justified for his millions of sins.

And no matter how much it broke Thor’s heart he would not cease with the route, would not turn back for he had come too far and it was too great of a distance to return.

_Wait until my clothes cling to my frame_

Rags, once elegant clothes, clung to his frail body as he lay nestled in the cold white, staring up into the void with ever shadowing eyes. When he glanced up at the blond he was just in time to see a small droplet of water rain down the slope of his tan cheek, watching it timber down to the ground with silent grace. 

And then water began rushing down Loki's face.

_Wipe away your tear stains_

Turning his head in order to avoid those orbs, those orbs that so brilliantally sparkled with eternal life. Those orbs that now sparked with unshed tears and unshed sadness.

_Thought you said you didn't feel pain_

Thor did not possess the right to weep, not now and not ever. It should be labeled as illegal for him to do so, unjust. This was his fault, it all could have remained a secret, a lie, simply could have just remained. Instead it was torn into a million shards of broken glass, broken into what it now remained compared to the beauty of the mirror it once was in one single blow.

_Well this is torturous electricity_

Numerous punts to his upper torso were delivered, inevitably causing the smaller god to crumble into himself, heart aching with defeat and suffer. And as he was beaten he stared up at his lover, his once lover, eyes round and vermillion, brimming with tears as the light continued to fade.

_Between both of us and this is_

And Thor stared back, azure eyes clouded by grief and internal agony, a diminutive sob slipping off his tongue as he stared and stared. It was until the male on the now blood soaked snow emitted a choked sob, lungs heaving in a vast attempt to regain the air so cruelly kicked out of him, that the blond halted the offenders’ actions.

_Dangerous, 'cause I want you so much_

The urge to kneel before him, tug him into his warm embrace, the feeling was strong but the man resisted it, blond hair being tugged by the wind as he cast his gaze downward. Their eyes locked for split moment before the thundergod turned on his heel, calling for Heimdall for their assured return to Asgard.

_But I hate your guts. I want you so much_

Loki watched as they left him, left his shivering, dying form in the pure snow, the shine of it tinted scarlet from his newly inflicted wounds.

_But I hate your guts._

He watched as they were transported from this realm to the next, crimson eyes leaking salt filled droplets of water as he persisted to gaze at their footprints, the tracks already beginning to be consumed by the silver snow. Just as he soon would be.

_Well this is torturous_

Placing a palm over his fluttering heartbeat, the thump beating in all the wrong patterns in response to his injuries, he let his eyes slip closed. Perhaps the Allfather had been right, perhaps he was simply a body of vast, endless sin. Perhaps...perhaps he shouldn't have existed in this period of time.

_Electricity between both of us_

A breath of cold escaped his cracked lips as he continued to curl into himself as far as his body would allow, strength draining from his very core with each and every twitch of his muscles. Long legs tangled together, bent at the knee as he slowly guided his limbs into a fetal position.

_And this is dangerous 'cause I want you so much_

Control over his physical form sluggishly slipping away, his slender fingers began to glide from their hold, seemingly tripping and falling onto the crystalled ground, sight fixated on the darkness the back of his eyelids offered.

_But I hate your guts_

Bursts of pain sprouted within his organs as the process of rot began its consumption of him, the pains slowly fading away along with his senses until all that remained was the work of his ears, body still. Not even his lungs heaved a sad sigh. With his final wits, his mind drifted back to the thundergod, the man who had loved him, the man who had stood beside him all these years, the man that had given him away.

_I want you so much but I hate your guts_

And a tear slipped down Loki’s frozen, pale cheek.


End file.
